Visita inesperada
by Eriminmin
Summary: Luego de un combate Midoriya termina en la enfermería del instituto. Un compañero lo visita.


Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Horikoshi Kōhei.  
Advertencias: Temática slash (hombre/hombre).

* * *

Midoriya ya se había acostumbrado a visitar a Recovery Girl de vez en cuando, y si bien ahora controlaba mejor su particularidad, tampoco lo hacía lo suficiente como para evitar salir con un brazo o una pierna rota luego de enfrentar a algún villano, como era este el caso.

—Ya te advertí acerca de sobreexplotar tu cuerpo, Midoriya —decía Recovery, mientras ordenaba algunos papeles sobre su escritorio—. No debes sobreexigirte en los combates.

—Sí, lo tengo claro, pero… —dijo Izuku. La enfermera se giró a verlo— Debía ayudar a mis compañeros. Aún si sólo le hiciera un rasguño a ese tipo… debía hacerlo…

Recovery Girl soltó un suspiro seguido de una disimulada sonrisa, pues entendía muy bien al joven y le agradaba el gran sentido del deber que tenía.

Pronto comenzó a sonar una melodía que Midoriya desconoció pero que Recovery cortó en un instante, pues se trataba de una especia de teléfono celular que ella había contestado. Luego de unas cortas y rápidas respuestas de su parte, terminó la llamada y se puso de pie.

—Debo atender a un alumno en el campo de entrenamiento. Vuelvo en unos minutos chico. No te muevas de aquí.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo… —comentó con una sonrisa apenada.

Recovery Girl rió también y pronto salió por la puerta de la enfermería, dejando solo a Midoriya.

La sonrisa en el rostro del chico desapareció y dio lugar a un largo suspiro, que pareció dejar escapar el resto de su vida de paso.

—Por cada suspiro que das pierdes un pedazo de alma.

Izuku no advirtió que alguien más había entrado en la habitación, así que al escuchar y ver a su amigo, Todoroki Shouto, se sorprendió bastante.

—O al menos eso dice mi madre —agregó, para luego acercarse más a su compañero y sentarse en una silla a un costado de la cama—. Aunque no sé si es cierto.

Midoriya sonrió.

—Como alguien que solía suspirar mucho, puedo decirte que no es tan cierto.

—O sea que si lo es, en cierta medida.

Izuku sonrió levemente.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Todoroki?

—Sólo venía a ver cómo estaba mi compañero.

—Estoy bien. —Todoroki desvió sus ojos hacia el brazo y pierna rota del chico, quien lo notó— Estoy acostumbrado ya —agregó mientras palmeaba su brazo cubierto con yeso y sin borrar su sonrisa.

Todoroki observó a Midoriya en silencio durante unos segundos, enfocado en ese brazo roto y en esa incesante sonrisa, que había visto incluso cuando su rostro reflejaba completamente lo contrario.

Acercó su mano a la de su amigo y la detuvo. Midoriya lo miró con extrañeza.

—No estás ayudando en tu recuperación.

—Tienes razón —contestó luego de una pequeña pausa—. No debería golpearme más, ni de juego.

Midoriya tuvo la intención de alejar su mano de la de su amigo, pero no le fue posible ya que él la sostenía con firmeza.

—¿Todoroki…?

—A pesar de estar aquí, estudiando y mejorando cada día para ser héroes, no he sido capaz de salvarte…

—¿Salvarme…?

Todoroki pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, provocando que su rostro enrojeciera en un instante además de soltar la mano de su amigo. Debido a su reacción Midoriya se avergonzó igualmente.

—No es necesario que me salves, Todoroki…

—Por favor olvida lo que acabo de decir —comenzó a decir atropelladamente—. No sé en qué estaba pensando, además tengo claro que tú eres bastante capaz…

Midoriya interrumpió a Todoroki acercando su mano a la de él, provocando que éste guardara silencio.

—No es necesario que me salves, Todoroki —repitió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—, pero te agradezco que me tengas en consideración —dijo para luego dedicarle una sonrisa.

Todoroki giró su mano y le devolvió el gesto a su amigo, con confianza. Ambos se sonrieron al final.

—¡Todoroki, ya estabas aquí! —Uraraka fue la que habló nada más ver a Todoroki al lado de Izuku.

Ella junto a Iida se habían acercado a la enfermería para ver cómo estaba su amigo ya que antes no habían tenido oportunidad de ir debido a sus propios tratamientos luego del encuentro y otros temas relacionados.

Ambos habían tocado la puerta antes de entrar, pero al no recibir una respuesta se asomaron por la pequeña ventana para mirar hacia el interior. Dentro no vieron a nadie pero decidieron entrar de todas formas, ya que necesitaban ver que su amigo respiraba tranquilo al menos, por ello los dos se sorprendieron al ver a Todoroki junto a Izuku. No esperaban verlo ahí.

A pesar de que ambos se habían soltado de inmediato cuando escucharon a Uraraka, al parecer ella sí alcanzó a ver que habían estado tomados de la mano ya que luego de que se acercaran más a la camilla, veía con los ojos entornados a Todoroki, para luego mirar a Midoriya, y así intercaladamente durante un rato.

—¿Te sientes mejor, Midoriya? —preguntó Iida, centrándose en su compañero—. Te ves bien, al menos.

—Sí, estoy mucho mejor gracias a Recovery Girl. —Sonrió. Sus amigos le sonrieron igualmente.

—Nos alegra verte así de animado —comentó Uraraka, y tanto Iida como Todoroki asintieron, dándole la razón.

Pronto el timbre de la escuela sonó y los tres se vieron obligados a irse de la enfermería para volver a clases.

—Vendremos a verte en el siguiente descanso —dijo Uraraka mientras se dirigía a la puerta junto a Iida.

—No te muevas mucho, Midoriya. Nos vemos luego.

—Nos vemos chicos.

Midoriya notó que a pesar de que Todoroki se había puesto de pie, no se había movido de su lugar.

—¿Sucede algo, Todoroki?

Todoroki se acercó a Midoriya y se inclinó hasta alcanzar su frente y depositar un breve beso en ella.

Midoriya enrojeció al instante y en cuanto iba a decir algo vio que su amigo estaba igual de colorado y cubriéndose la boca con una mano, por lo que se avergonzó también y no pudo decir nada.

—Recupérate pronto —dijo, luego dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Midoriya no fue capaz de despedirse de su amigo, seguía tan avergonzado como él probablemente, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue cubrirse el lugar donde lo habían besado.

No dejó de pensar en ello durante varias horas.


End file.
